This invention relates generally to the field of illumination devices and more specifically to illumination devices where a light bulb or other device is typically installed through an opening into a housing.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention is particularly useful for replacing incandescent lamps used in automobiles, boats, aircraft and other vehicles, where the invention would be applied as a replacement for incandescent bulbs and use light emitting diodes (LEDs) as the source of illumination. Current LED devices produce very directional light emission. The placement and location of these LEDs in a light module should be spread out to maximize the projected effective area of light emission when viewed in operation. The result of spreading out the LEDs produces a light pattern.
The prior art describing incandescent lamps generally describes a glass bulb mounted in a brass bayonet base, a plastic base, or an integrated glass base, all having either single or dual contacts. One type of these incandescent lamps is described in Devir et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,278. Incandescent vehicle lamps have a perceived single point of light emission at the filament. The invention has multiple points of light emission that are distinct and create a light pattern. The preferred embodiment of the invention has provisions for several standard mounting bases having both single or dual contacts.
Lodhie et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,996, Wesson, U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,636, and Cheselske, U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,200 describe an automotive replacement LED lamp with multiple points of light emission from discreet LEDs. The LEDs in these lamps are located in a concentrated small area and in turn cause them to be perceived as a single point of light emission when viewed in operation. The nature of LEDs produces very directional light emission therefore these lamps have a small projected effective area of light when viewed in operation. The function of multiple LEDs in close proximity to each other within a confined area could be limited or prevented by an inability to adequately dissipate the heat produced by the LEDs. The invention has expanding arms that allows the light emitting devices to be spread out causing the projected effective area of light emission to be much larger and form a light pattern. The spread out light emitting devices also allows a much greater ability to dissipate heat.
Roney et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,551 and Hochstein, U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,240 teach one approach to producing a light pattern and providing a large projected effective area of light when viewed in operation. Roney and Hochstien describe an array of LEDs mounted on a large fixed substrate with the LEDs spread out in a pattern. Huang, U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,588 has a similar approach but also incorporates a housing with lens. These lamps are not designed to fit through a standard automotive light module mounting hole and do not fit in standard automotive lamp sockets. The invention collapses to fit through a standard automotive mounting hole and mates to standard lamp sockets.
Examples of lighting fixtures on a single vehicle where the invention may be implemented can include headlights, taillights, turn signals, brake lights, fog lights and other fixtures that will be known to those of skill in the art. Vehicles with such devices include and are not limited to motorcycles, boats, cars, busses, trucks, aircraft and other motorized or non-motorized devices. Other implementations of the invention may include decorative or functional lighting devices such as household or industrial lighting and hand-held flashlights that are designed around or with a bulb-type light source, and the choice of light source for the device is effectively limited by the opening, housing and connector type as configured for the light bulb.
By providing a new type of light source, this invention can provide a variety of lighting patterns with the lighting configured in a manner that will allow adequate heat dissipation. The invention is designed in a manner that allows a portion of the device to expand after installation within the lens, allowing a lighting pattern that is larger than the opening size for installation of a typical bulb. The expanded lighting area can allow multiple lighting patterns to be designed. The mounting portion of the lighting device can be designed for compatibility with existing or future connectors, mounting bases and electrical contact specifications.